Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing vibration for vehicles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing vibration for vehicles which maximizes vibration reduction effects.
Description of Related Art
In general, an engine includes a plurality of cylinders and pistons, the respective pistons are connected to a crankshaft and transmit vertical reciprocation to rotation of the crankshaft, and the crankshaft is connected to a transmission and outputs driving force.
Rotation of such an engine is carried out according to reciprocation of the pistons provided by predetermined rotational angle intervals. When the pistons are reciprocated and transmit expansive force to the crankshaft, a considerable amount of torque is momentarily applied to the crankshaft and a considerable degree of vibration occurs. When such impact is repeated, the vehicle may be vibrated. Therefore, a flywheel is installed at the output side of the engine so as to prevent momentary variation of rotation of a rotating shaft and to maintain inertia of the output side of the engine.
However, all torsional vibration generated from the engine may not be controlled and, thus, conventionally, a damper to absorb torsional vibration is additionally installed between the transmission and the engine so as to reduce vibration.
Recently, as vibration of the engine is more increased due to downsizing and high-power of the engine, increased damping force has become a major issue. However, the designable size of a damper or a flywheel is restricted and, thus, damping force may not be increased by unlimitedly increasing the radius of the damper.
For this purpose, technology to increase inertial damping force by adding a centrifugal pendulum absorber (CPA) damper to a transmission has been developed now. However, since a plurality of masses provided in the conventional CPA damper is separated from each other and independently rotated, the masses are rotated in directions of facing each other or do not integrally move and may thus increase vibration or generate impact at joints.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.